Christine Brown
Christine Brown is the main protagonist of the film 2009 horror film, Drag Me To Hell. She was portrayed by Alison Lohman, who also played Katy McLaughlin in Flicka. Biography Occupation Christine works as a bank loan officer in Los Angeles, California for boss Jim Jacks. Christine learns that her co-worker Stu Rubin is in the lead for a promotion to assistant manager, her boss tells her this is because he is more capable of making tough decisions. Soon she notices ill, elderly gypsy Sylvia Ganush sitting at her desk, Sylvia then asks "Can you help me?", she then asks for an extension on her loan. But Sylvia has already received a few extensions, but if Christine denies her of this, she will lose her home. Confused, Christine goes to ask her boss. Her boss tells her to decide and calls it a "tough decision". In an attempt to receive the promotion, Christine declines Sylvia's request. Sylvia soon gets down on her knees and begs Christine as she grabs her leg. Christine gets angry, calls security and shakes the gypsy off, leaving Sylvia to lay face down on the floor. Security arrives as everyone in the building looks on, Sylvia gets up, and claims she has shamed her, she is insulted. As security escort her out, Sylvia jumps back and screams something at her while attempting to grab her neck. As Sylvia exits with security, her boss acknowledges the event and notes his approval of the way she handled it. Attack After the event at the bank, it is now time for Christine to return home. Before leaving, her boss tells her he is very pleased with the work she is doing on an account, and asks if she can take it home to complete it. She happily accepts. She then leaves to the parking lot. While walking, she notices Sylvia's car, and starts hearing noises. Scared, she rushes to unlock her car. As she sits and looks at Sylvia's car, she sees Sylvia's handkerchief float amidst the air. It then slams against her car, she screams. Just then, Sylvia peaks out from the back seat. Sylvia then begins to attack her. Christine slams the car into reverse, slamming Sylvia into the back seat, Sylvia gets back up and continues to attack. Christine is able to pick up a stapler and stamp it into her head and her eyelid, angered, Sylvia continues to attack. She then turns the car on, sending it forward at a high speed, Christine manages to put her seat belt on. Just then, her car slams into another one, sending Sylvia into the dashboard causing her false teeth to fall out. Sylvia sits up and starts gnawing at Christine's chin, she then realizes she has no teeth. She places them back in and continues to attack. Christine manages to stab a ruler into her throat via her mouth. Sylvia coughs and sends it into her window. Christine then smashes Sylvia through her door with her foot, but Sylvia sits back up, but Christine is able to race to the door first to lock it. Curse After defeating her, Christine brags to Sylvia. Sylvia goes down, and now out of Christine's sight. Just then, she jumps up, with a cylinder in her hands and smashes it through the window. She then drags her out of the car and continues the battle. Then, Sylvia rips a button off Christine's jacket, and holds it up. She then recites some verses, placing a curse on the button, thus on Christine, and hands it back to her. During the curse, Christine grows unconscious. When she awakes, the gypsy is gone, and authorities are already there. As she stands up, Clay runs to her. Later that night, while walking with Clay, then come across a fortune teller. Christine decides to have her fortune read. While having it read, noises occur and a deep wind begins to flow through the room. While a skeptical Clay watches. The fortune teller, Rham Jas, stares deeply into Christine face, he then sees a spirit jump out at him. Rham jumps out from his chair, and tells Christine she has dark spirits after her. Later that night, while alone in Clay's house, the curse begins. After taking something out of the oven, she moves a cookbook and out pops an old picture of her, when she used to be overweight as child on a farm. She then hears a noise, and shadows begin to creep around the walls. Something picks her up and drags her through the air and slams he face into the counter. When Clay returns home, he thinks Sylvia returned, but Christine denies this, and says she couldn't see. Clay calls for a doctor, he says it may be from post-traumatic stress, and that she may feel she's reliving the battle in the car. After the doctor leaves, Clay and Christine proceed to have sex. Afterwards, she lays on the bed sleeping, when a fly starts to bother her, landing on her brow and eventually crawls into her nostril and out the other. It then lands on her lips and crawls into her mouth, she inhales it and jumps up awake. She then lays back down, only to find Sylvia in Clay's place. Sylvia then begins to attack her, and throws up a large amount of bugs and insects on her face and into her mouth. The following day, while at work, Christine is sitting at her desk, when Stu comes to sit and ask her for something. Stu begins to roll his fingers, as the gypsy did in the beginning, she looks at his hand and it is now Sylvia's hand, the nails proceed to get louder and louder. She then jumps up and yells something insulting at Stu, when she had intended it for Sylvia. Stu gets up. She begins to have a nose bleed when her boss walks over, just then a large amount of blood sprays on him, and blood soaks her desk. Embarrassed, she grabs her things a leaves, but leaves the paper work for the McFearson account, an account she had been working on, one that her boss was very proud of her for. During the commotion, Stu is able to steal it without anyone noticing. She then leaves to see Sylvia. Aftermath After being cursed by Sylvia, she told her "soon it will be you, who comes begging to me". Christine arrives at Sylvia's granddaughter's house, where Sylvia is staying after the repossession of her house. Before allowing Christine in, Christine tells her granddaughter that she can make everything okay for Sylvia. Her granddaughter is amused, and opens the door the let her in. She asks where Sylvia is, and she points. She then enters the room to find a large amount of people and then discovers it is Sylvia's funeral. She accidentally brakes what Sylvia's body is laying on, causing her fall on the floor with Sylvia on top of her. Just then, a bunch of green liquid pours from Sylvia's mouth onto Christine's face and into her mouth. Just then, relatives begins to pick up Sylvia's body, which is holding onto her hair and rips off a piece when she is layed back where she was. Christine stands up to discover Sylvia's body staring at her.She then returns to Rham, who tells her sometimes the spirit after her, the Lamia, will accept a sacrifice. He explains to her how it works, and suggests she get a chicken, but she doesn't consider this as an option as she is a vegetarian. She returns home where shadows start to crawl the walls and loud noises begin. She hears something coming towards her, she runs upstairs, and watches them. She starts to see a goat-like (the Lamia) shadow climbing the stairs. She runs into her room and locks the door. The noises stop, but she then hears footsteps, she phones Clay, who doesn't hear his phone. She can see a shadow under her door and her phone begins to rapidly lose battery power and Sylvia's face jumps at her on the phone. She throws it and sees bipedal goat hooves under her door. The shadows of hands creep along the floor and try to grab her. She runs, but something picks her up and slams her into a dresser. After silence occurs, she grabs a knife and heads for her kitten, attempting to make a sacrifice. After killing it, she buries it. Just then, Clay arrives and notices blood on her sweater, but doesn't think too much of it. They then go to meet Clay's parents, who are quite wealthy. After a rocky introduction, they have dinner, which goes well. Then during desert, then have a "harvest" cake Christine brought over. While eating it, she sees Sylvia's eye in her slice, and stabs it, blood oozes out. She begins to hear noises. While digging through the slice, a fly comes out and into her throat. She coughs out the fly, his parents are appalled. She jumps up and starts yelling at the door, directing it to the Lamia. Clay controls her. Séance After dinner with Clay's parents, she heads back to Rham and informs him the sacrifice did not work. He then tells her of Shaun San Dena, a woman who can help her, but will not do it for free. He goes on to say it will cost $10,000. She hurries home and puts all of her valuables into a trunk. She heads to her shed to look for some things. When Sylvia appears and attacks her. Christine notices an anvil hanging above her on a string. She cuts it, causing it fall on her. She heads to a pawn shop, where she is able to receive $3,800. Saddened, she returns home. When Clay walks in, he finds her depressed, crying, while eating ice cream (she is lactose intolerant). He tells her he payed Rham the $10,000 and tells her he is behind her in this. She is happy. She then meets Shaun at her house, who tells her she encountered the Lamia there, and that she hopes to finally defeat it. Rham, Shaun, Milos, her assistant and a goat and Christine enter a large room. They chain the goat to the table, then Shaun instructs Christine on what to do. * Shaun will allow herself to be possessed by the Lamia * Christine will grab the woman's hand a place it on the goat * Milos will then cut the head off the goatThey then begin. Shaun begins to sing, initiating the ceremony. Rham tells her to allow the dead into her soul. A strong wind flows through the room, and the souls of the dead enter. Shaun banishes them. They continue. Soon, Shaun is possessed by the Lamia. Rham tells the Lamia that Christine is not worthy of it's greatness. The Lamia laughs, and attempts to take Christine, Christine grabs the Lamia (in the woman's body)'s hand, a places it on the goat. The goat is now possessed, and the woman is unconscious. The goat begins to talk angered. Milos jumps up and slams the knife down, but the goat moves back and he instead cuts the chain, freeing the goat, which then bites his hand. He is now possessed a flies through the room and tells Christine he does not want her sacrifice, and throws up the kitten. Rham races to Shaun, and tells her she needs to kill the spirit. Meanwhile, Milos possessed by the Lamia prepares to take her. Shaun then recites some words sending the assistant flying back, he then falls to the table. The spirit is gone, and the group are happy. Shaun then falls to the floor and dies. An ambulance retrieves her, during this, Christine tells Rham how it's ironic that Shaun concurred the Lamia –something she always wanted to do– on the last day of her life. But Rham tells her the Lamia has not been defeated. He tells her the Lamia will return to the owner of the cursed object. He puts the cursed button in an envelope and tells her anyone she gives that to will be sent to hell in place of her. Giving away the cursed object After the ritual, Clays drives her home, when she sees Sylvia standing in the middle of the road, after Clays slams the brakes, she sees it an elderly man who is shaking his cane at her saying "you'll burn in hell". During this, the envelope had fallen out of her pocket. She says she wants to be let off at a diner, she looks through some things on the floor for her envelope and finds it. She heads into the diner to find someone to give it to. Guilt stricken, she doesn't give it to anyone. Just then, she remembers Stu, whom she calls and tells him she knows about the McFearson account he stole. He comes, and he is upset she will tell Mr. Jacks. She tells him she has something for him, but she backs out, and orders him to leave. Just then, she sees the obituaries, and sees Sylvia's. She heads back to Rham and asks him if it can be given to someone who is deceased. He says it is believed to work. She then heads to the cemetery where Sylvia's buried during a very heavy rain. She digs up her casket and opens it. She holds the envelope to sky and says this is a formal gift to Sylvia. She then knocks the body's mouth open, and shoves the envelope in and closes it. She then attempts to escape. But the rain is flood the ground and fills up Sylvia's grave, where Sylvia's body begins to float towards her, she keeps trying to escape but the rain keeps washing her down. Just then, the cross of Sylvia's grave falls down and slams onto Christine's head, causing her to sink into the water. She jumps out as the rain is letting up. Downfall After her alleged defeat of the Lamia, her and Clay are going to visit his parents at their cabana. Clay waits for her, as he holds an engagement ring. Christine arrives, Clay is about to propose when she interrupts him and tells him how pleased she was that he believed in her. Just then, Clay remembers something he found in his car. He pulls out an envelope and tells her there is button in it and that last night, she had taken a coin she gave to him earlier, thus Clay is giving the button back to her. Christine backs slowly away in horror, as she falls on to the railroad tracks. Before the train is about to hit her, the Lamia's hands pop out of the ground and grab Christine. Clay watches in horror as his was soon to be wife is dragged into the fiery abyss of Hell. If Clay didn't give the button to Christine, then he would've been dragged to hell. Hell With Christine in hell, it is said she will be brutally tortured for an eternity, as the curse of Lamia says. Gallery Christine-Denies-Ganush.jpg|Christine denies Sylvia an extension. Tc1Mg_V1_.jpg 9dd7119.png Christine-and-Clay.jpg|Christine with Clay. 70064 bo.jpg|Christine and the group see Milos being possessed by Lamia. Christine-Grave.jpg|Christine at Sylvia's grave. Christine-Death.jpg|Christine being dragged to Hell. Trivia *Ellen Page was originally casted in the role, but dropped out to star in Whip It. *On her way to the cemetery, Christine says "I'm going to get some", which is a reference to Ash Williams' line "Come get some" in The Evil Dead series. *There are theories that Christine is suffering from a eating disorder, as at one point she longingly looks at sweets in a store, and the Lamia calls her a "Dirty Pork Queen" during the ritual. Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Optimists Category:Fighter Category:Cursed Category:Victims